Vincent
TRTF Classic= Vincent, also known as Fritz Smith, the Purple Guy, or the Phone Guy, is the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and a major character in The Return to Freddy's Classic. During nights 1-5, he sends phone calls to Mike Schmidt to inform him about what is going on at the place and how to properly do his job. He is also commonly seen as a murderer in the death minigames. Behavior Gameplay Vincent helps the player by providing information about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of each night until Night 5, which is his final message. Minigames Vincent makes his first appearance in the “8/5/12/16/13/5/0” minigame, in which you play as him inside of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. After walking around for a little bit, the player will eventually find the Parts/Services Room in which the player can see Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy all slumped up against the wall, with Freddy noticeably being missing. If you walk up to Golden Freddy the player will then instantly be jumpscared by him, then ending the minigame. Vincent also makes an appearance in the “1/9/8/7” minigame. Once the player (who is playing as Golden Freddy this time) goes into the Party Room, the screen will then start to violently flash with the words “IT’S ME” constantly popping up, during these flashes Vincent can briefly be seen inside of Golden Freddy a little bit, seeming to allude that Vincent caused the Missing Children incident while wearing the Golden Freddy suit. The player will then be jumpscared by Golden Freddy, instantly ending the minigame. Vincent’s 3rd and final appearance in TRTF 1’s minigames are in the “Vincent Death Minigame”. In this minigame, you appear to control Vincent yet again, now sitting in a desk with a phone up to his ear. The FNaF 1 Night 4 phone call can be heard in the background, seeming to suggest that Vincent is the Phone Guy in FNaF 1 in TRTF’s lore. When the minigame finishes the player will then be greeted by Golden Freddy jumpscaring the player. Phone Calls - Night 2= "Uh, hello? Hello? Oh, hey! Glad you made it, how’s your night of no worries? Nevermind… The animatronics are acting up again. During the day, the CEO had the engineers work on the animatronics. Everytime they act up they look around to check on the place, then go into a system reboot after a run. Also during the day, the engineers found the wiring in the animatronics messed up. Uh, did you remember to use the mask from time to time and only if necessary? I’m just wondering, wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. The engineers also found out that the animatronics get more aggressive the 2nd time you look around… Just a heads up. Uh… something I forgot to mention, flash your light in the dark areas, which would be the vent and the hall. They should not be able to go into the vents… Uh… just make sure you don’t use too much of your flashlight. The doors don’t seem to work very well…. You know, when Foxy comes towards the office…. He kinda broke the doors… I don’t think the doors will work on them anymore. Well, I wish you the best of luck. I’ll talk to you tomorrow." - Night 3= "'' Hey, Night 3! I knew you could do it! Uh, there is something that I need to tell you about, about this animatronic we used to have at Freddy’s. Uh…. well everybody lived him, kids and adults. Well, one day a kid came in and tore him apart. And I’m telling you, there was parts, wires, and pieces everywhere. After that, they just took him to the dumb and disintegrated him. Yeah… that’s the story. He was quite small to a-and curious. Uh… word of advice: l-let me explain why you have to wear the mask and leave one at a time. If you wear the mask when they are not in the office, they will know what you’re doing. Y’know, tricking them into thinking that you’re one of them. Uh… well, that’s all for tonight. See you on the flipside!"'' - Night 4= "Uh, hey. Night 4! Um, I forgot to tell you what happened before, and why I sounded dead… Y-You see, uh, there was someone pounding at my door and I-I assumed it was someone trying to murder me… Um…. yeah… I-I don’t really know if that’s the case b-but’s that’s something I had to worry about. I’m sure that everything will be fine… Um, just keep an eye for anything suspicious, y’know. I want to make sure that the CEO sees that everything is fine. But, uh…, don’t forget the mask. Alright, should be all for tonight. See you tomorrow" - Night 5= "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, hey… Um, I-I feel like I’m being followed. All I saw was a shadow with blonde hair. I couldn’t see very well, but it looked like it was holding a knife… I know that sounds like crud, but it wasn’t really at all. Uh, I couldn’t find out if it was male or female. Um… nevermind. Um, this call is probably going to have to be a quick one, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last… I keep hearing whispers in my head saying “My son…” and “why”. I’m scared Mike, I-I don’t know what to do… I don’t know why it’s me… It’s always me… Pl- *cuts to loud static sound*" }} Trivia *According to TRTF: The Dreadful Truth his name is actually Vincent. *Vincent dies at the end of Night 5. **This could be linked to a minigame in TRTF 5, where he gets stabbed and killed by Kitty FazCat child. *Vincent also is always worried about something, and he also originally stated that he doesn't like Sugar. This was removed, along with Sugar, when the game got renamed to The Return to Freddy's. |-|TRTF2 = Vincent comes back in The Return to Freddy's 2 as an antagonist in the minigames. He is the owner and manager of Fredbear's Family Diner, that is responsible for the place's successfulness and Improvement to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance Vincent looks identical to his original appearance, being a purple figure with a badge, black eyes with white pupils, and a permanent smile. He is seen holding what looks like a phone. Trivia *Vincent seems to reuse SAVETHEM, it can be proven by same badge and almost same look **It could be disproven due to smile and arms sprite. *It is unknown why Vincent seems to hold a phone. **It is possible he holds crank, not a phone. |-|TRTF3= Vincent returns in The Return to Freddy's 3. Minigames In the minigame He has been here the whole time he appears in the secret room with BFP getting crushed inside Lockjaw, seemingly watching him and smiling. In the minigame a past to remember he once again appears in the secret room, when you enter he will come running from the left with a Golden Freddy head in his hands. Letting him touch you will end the minigame. In the Night 5 minigame, you actually play as Vincent this time, inside of presumably Fredbear's Family Diner. After walking around for a little bit the player will eventually find the Parts/Service room with Sugar and Lockjaw sitting on the ground, and BFP crying. Walking up to him will make him run to the left, then walking to him again will make him run into Lockjaw. His eyes will light up inside the suit and he will begin crying, only to get crushed seconds later, and the minigame will end. Vincent also makes an appearance in the FBP minigame, in which you play as him inside of Frankburt's Pizza. After walking around for a little bit in this minigame, the player will eventually find a small party room in which Lockjaw can be seen entertaining several children, including BFP. If the player approaches BFP, the minigame will then end. Trivia *His running with Golden Freddy's head sprite in the minigame "A Past To Remember" is actually an edited version of Purple Guy's sprite when running to the empty Spring Bonnie suit in the night 5 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. |-|TRTF4= Vincent returns in The Return to Freddy's 4 as the Phone Guy from the tapes and is played as in the minigames after the nights. Minigames In the Night 1 minigame he will wander until finding a crying child wearing yellow. Touching the child will cause Purple Man to seemingly choke him and blood will come out of his eyes and mouth, then the minigame will end. On the Nights 2, 3 and 4m the minigames are the same with the only difference is the placement of the children and colors (In Night 2, they worn brown shirt. Night 3, they wore a blue shirt. And Night 4 having a redshirt). On Night 5 he will find a room with Gron's hallucination as his younger self, hanging by a chain on the wall, and Gron standing in front of him, smiling. He will then walk over to the middle of the room only to trip on an object and fall into Golden Lockjaw, and look around the suit before getting crushed by the suit's springlocks. Phone Calls - Night 3= "Uh, hello, hello, if you’re hearing this, do NOT wear the third suit! It is unstable and fragile. We do not know where the suit came from nor how it got here, we only ordered two. The suits will be decommissioned and away from the public at all times. I repeat, the suit is unstable and unsafe to use. Don’t worry about the two others, they’ll be fine. Uh, they’re a lot safer than this one. Again, thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording." - Night 4= "Uh, hello, hello, hello? Um, there has been some reports of a previous security guard that the yellow suit has been noticeably moving around. This is the last reminder that the suit is not allowed and banned due to difficulties. If you even shake around more or less move around in the suit you will be severely injured. We have discovered that it is only a prototype springlock suit, even though there is no springlocks in it. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording. " - Night 5= "Uh, hello, hello, um, there has been an unfortunate incident with the yellow suit. Um, someone decided to climb inside the unsafe suit and didn’t make it out alive. This is a reminder to employees why we don’t touch nor wear the suit. One last time, this is not safe to wear, touch or anything that involves the 3rd suit. We will be disposing it to the new location in a hidden bunker we have planned. Thank you again for taking the time to listen to this recording." }} Trivia *Vincent has a seemingly unused animation where he is standing idly only bobbing his head, and both his legs are on the ground. *In teaser game #6 in minigame he gets back-stabbed by a little girl. Also, in that minigame, he is holding a phone. |-|TRTF5 = Vincent was set to have a major role in The Return to Freddy's 5, prior to it's cancellation. It is revealed that Vincent used to be an employee at Fazbear Incorporated, before he quitted this job after finding out what his boss did to the other employees. He is also seen as a murderer, being the responsible for BFP's death and the disappearance of several other children throughout the TRTF Saga. Appearance Vincent appears to look like a tall purple figure along with glowing white colored eyes. He appears to be wearing a golden badge on his chest. He is commonly seen evilly smiling. Minigames In the "After BFP Death" Minigame, Vincent is seen laughing inside the Backroom of Fredbear's Family Diner at BFP, who died inside the Frankburt suit by the hands of Vincent. After the Kitty FazCat child approaches the murderer to see what happened, Vincent will run off laughing and therefore leaving the room. In the "Phone Guy Death" Minigame, Vincent is seen talking on the phone at an unknown location during Night 5 of TRTF Classic. After the Kitty FazCat child approaches Vincent, she will take her revenge by backstabbing him and consequently ending the minigame. Biography Note: This info is NO LONGER canon to the TRTF Story, however, this is what it was originally meant to be back when TRTF 5 was still in development, so it is still noteworthy During 1943, Vincent used to work alongside his childhood friend Gron on an unnamed facility that manufactured spare parts for animatronics as well as showbiz animatronics. Several days after Gron's wife and younger son's death, he and Vincent were finding Alison out to be a little suspicious that day. Their boss appeared to be looking around in paranoia as if he felt he was being watched, or wanted to see if the coast was clear. As the boss implemented a secret pin number using the wall tiling, the wall opened a secret passageway. As Gron and Vincent snuck and followed the boss while being unnoticed, they saw the lives of many other employees being enslaved, whipped, beat up, forced to work and worship a false idol attached to The Machine called as the "Torture Device". Gron and Vincent then headed to the Machine and tried their best to sabotage it in order to stop the slavery and torture given to the employees. Although the Machine appeared to have stopped from the damage, the manufacturing device started to bring the Torture suits to life and made them extremely aggressive and violent. After Gron luckily memorized the passcode and locked the wall with his best friend, they decided to never come back to ever work again. When Fazbear Entertainment bought the factory and took ownership of GoldieParaDiner, Vincent took the job as a money handler and worked at the counter where he would collect the money that the place funded, while his best friend would work as an entertainer. One day, when Gron was about to kill five children at the restaurant, Vincent stopped him from doing so and snapped him out of his senses. He then wore the Spring Bonnie suit and lured the five children to the backstage. He then proceeded to ironically kill the poor innocent children and hid their corpses inside the four backup suits. Days later, Gron brought his son Tyler to the restaurant so he could have some fun. After having various arguments on his head about if his son should either live or die, he finally came to the conclusion that his last remaining son should die. And so, he lured Tyler to the hidden bunker, grabbed the nearest chains and hooks, and started to hang and torture his son. However, as Gron was about to stuff his son inside the suit, he accidentally slipped into it and died inside of it. Vincent witnessed all of this, and since the Jester's son ran away, he started to think that he would have been blamed for this as he was the only man inside the room. He then started to chase Tyler so the child wouldn't be able to confess anything to the authorities. Fortunately, the child manages to escape, and so Vincent had to other choice but hide from the outside world in order to not get arrested. Several years later, he once again took the job at the newly opened Fazbear Establishment, this time called "Fredbear's Family Diner". As days went by, Tyler was brought to the diner by a foster family so that he could have fun. When he came to the location, Vincent almost instantly recognized the child and so decided to kill him in order to finally eliminate his last witness. He then wore the Spring Bonnie suit once again and lured the child to the Parts/Service Room where Sugar and Frankburt where located. He then carefully takes off the Spring Bonnie suit without triggering any of the springlocks and started to beat up the poor child. In order to hide from the murderer, Tyler then entered the Frankburt suit and started to cry inside of it. Vincent then started to laugh, as the suit slowly killed the crying child from head to toe and eventually given a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. However, a blond girl witnessed her boyfriend being killed by the suit as Vincent runs out of Fredbear's Family Dinner still laughing. One day on 2015 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Vincent who worked as the Phone Guy of the place was backstabbed by the blond girl during the Night 5 phone call. Thus, finally avenging her boyfriend and freeing his soul from the eternal suffering. Trivia *According to the Five Nights at Freddy's game and novel lore, his real name was William Afton, who was Henry's old partner that tricked him into helping to create the Funtime Animatronics, co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment, former owner of Afton Robotics.LLC and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and who would later become Springtrap in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. **Although both counterparts have similarities, they also have a lot of differences from both stories since TRTF's lore has no parts of the FNaF's lore in it. ***One of the most notable differences is with TRTF's Purple Guy's fate being stabbed to death by the Kitty Fazcat Child instead of being killed by the spring-locks in the Spring Bonnie suit in FNaF 3 and finally burning to death inside Springtrap in the FFPS ending. ***Another notable difference with TRTF's Purple Guy having no family at all unlike his FNaF counterpart. ***Other differences is with TRTF's Purple Guy only owning one company, the non-existance of Henry, only named Vincent instead of William Afton, ect. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Minigames 2017-03-04 (3).png| 2017-03-04 (4).png| 2017-03-04 (5).png| 2017-03-04 (6).png| 2017-03-04 (7).png| Sprites Output clOZY5.gif|Vincent's walking animation in the 8/5/12/16/13/5/0 minigame. 391.png|Vincent's sprite as seen in the Vincent Death Minigame. 385.png|Ditto. Output 7tVdVB.gif|Vincent in Golden Freddy in the 1/9/8/7/0/0/0 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 2 Minigames/Sprites 2017-03-04 (13).png| 2017-03-04 (14).png| 371.png|Vincent's sprite in Springbonnie's minigame. The Return to Freddy's 3 Sprites Golden Freddy Drawing.jpg|Vincent in a kid drawing, holding Golden Freddy's head. Www.GIFCreator.me CZNEOE.gif|Vincent's sprite in the Night 5 minigame. cannotbeexplained....png|Vincent's sprite in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time minigame. Grape Man run.gif|Vincent's sprite in the A Past To Remember minigame, holding Golden Freddy's head. purple guyFBP.png|Vincent's sprite in the FBP minigame. purple guyFBP1.png|Ditto. IMG_1889.JPG|Vincent's in the Night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Sprites output_hGB0xh.gif|Vincent's walking animation. Output Uh9lJ0.gif|Vincent's killing sprite. Minigames Minigamestart.jpg|Vincent when starting the Night 1-4 Minigames. Blue choke.jpg|Vincent killing the Bonnie child. Purple near red.jpg|Vincent moving towards the Bonnie child. Purple near brown.jpg|Vincent moving towards the Freddy child. Brown choke.jpg|Vincent killing the Freddy child. Purple near yellow.jpg|Vincent moving towards the Chica child. Yellow choke.jpg|Vincent killing the Chica child. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|Vincent in the Night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 Sprites output_VLdpML.gif|Vincent laughing in Teaser Game 1. Output vVIkdV.gif|Vincent laughing animation in the "After BFP Death" Minigame. Output KkwELc.gif|Vincent running animation in the "After BFP Death" Minigame. Output iunHSB.gif|Vincent on the phone in the "Phone Guy Death" Minigame. output_JooWCR.gif|Vincent being backstabbed in the "Phone Guy Death" minigame. vincent.png|An unused sprite of Vincent, found in the .mfa of TRTF5. output_wt06ia.gif|An unused walking animation of Vincent. Teaser Game 1 2017-01-05 (1).png|Vincent and Gron in Teaser Game 1. 2017-01-05 (2).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (3).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (4).png|Ditto 2017-01-05 (5).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (6).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (7).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (8).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (9).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (10).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (11).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (12).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (13).png|Ditto. Vincent Vincent Vincent Category:Adventure Category:Males Category:Phone Caller Vincent Vincent Vincent Vincent Vincent Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Vincent Category:TRTF: TDT characters